Honesty
by WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen gets severely injured, and while she's unconscious Kevin admits his true feelings for her. Gwevin one-shot.


**I got two lovely reviews on my last one-shot, and I wanted to thank those who gave me such nice compliments and favorited the story. Much love!**

 **And since I was bored, I figured I should make a new one-shot.**

 **Just beware, Gwen barely says anything the whole story, and it's mostly Kevin being the most adorable cupcake. So, basically, lots of fluff.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin held her hand limply as he sat beside her bed. Ben hadn't arrived yet, and Kevin hadn't told either of her parents, so for now he had to painfully watch his unconscious girlfriend barely keep her breathing steady.

"Gwen," he murmured, "please wake up." He gripped her hand tighter, giving it a squeeze.

His eyes narrowed and his expression saddened as he noticed no change in her breathing, and no fluttering of her eyelids whatsoever. His shoulders slumped tremendously. He didn't let go of her hand, nor did he plan on it. Instead he tightened his grip once more, hoping and silently pleaded for even the slightest twitch in response. But he didn't get any movement at all, and Kevin's shoulders slid further down. His hope was diminishing by the second, but he knew if Gwen were awake she'd tell him to stay optimistic. So he tried.

Every time he closed his eyes he remembered the horrible moment when he first saw her falling. He remembered trying to get there in time, but he just wasn't fast enough. Before he knew it his girlfriend had crashed to the ground, completely unconscious. Kevin couldn't get the sound of her head cracking against the pavement out of his mind. It was haunting him, taunting him, teasing him for letting her fall in the first place.

Gwen told him they should've called Ben. But Kevin let his pride get the best of him, believing that they didn't need the other boy to help them. Sometimes they didn't, but now he was kicking himself for letting his stubbornness get in the way. Gwen got severely injured because of it, and if the situation progressed negatively he would never _ever_ forgive himself.

 _She's going to be alright, though, she's going to be fine,_ he told himself.

Part of him honestly didn't believe his words.

"Oh, Gwen, please, please wake up," he pleaded, looking at her pale cheeks.

It was all his fault. He didn't get to her in time. He let her fall. He couldn't believe he had been so _stupid_ and ignorant and ignored her whereabouts until her fall. "This is all my fault," Kevin whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gwen." he reached out and cupped her cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing across her soft skin. "I should have never let you out of my sight. I'm so sorry." he whispered again. He sighed, and much guilt and sorrow flooded from his lungs as he did so.

She looked so peaceful, with her eyelids closed tight and her chest moving up and down slowly. Kevin marveled at her beauty even while she was unconscious. But he longed to see her bright, intelligent green pupils flutter open up. He missed seeing them already, even though they were imprinted in his mind. He could never forget her beautiful eyes...just like he would never forget the sound of her crash.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, not wanting to relive that awful moment any longer. But he knew, deep down, that it would forever be a nightmare of his, something that would forever be stamped into his mind. He knew he would never, ever forget it, no matter how much he desired to.

He looked down at her face once more, wanting more than anything in the world for her eyes to open and her to say " _Why did you get me? You should've gone after Dr. Animo while you had the chance!_ " while socking him in the arm. He smiled slightly at the thought. Only slightly.

"I know you can wake up," he said desperately. Still no response. Kevin was about ready to pound through some walls, or something hard, or really anything he could break. As much as he was sad, he was just as much angry at Dr. Animo. He could really snap that guy's neck. Although, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave Gwen's side.

"Look, Gwen, I know you probably can't hear me. But I _need_ you to wake up," he said sadly, "You can't go anywhere else. I need you to come back to me. I...I can't lose you."

Nothing. Not a twitch, not a flutter, not a change in breathing. Kevin was becoming angrier by the minute.

"Gwen, I-I can't let you go. You're too important to me. You just can't leave me." by now there were tears bubbling in his eyes, and he viciously wiped them away with his free hand. "You can't go, okay? You can't go, because I-" he stopped himself short. Even if she was unconscious, there was still the very small possibility of her hearing him. Kevin sighed, and leaned in closer anyway. "Gwen, you can't go because _I love you._ So you just can't leave me."

His chest puffed in and out excessively as he leaned back in his chair, still holding her hand. What if she did hear what he said? What would happen then? What would happen if-when she woke up? He corrected his thoughts. She was definitely going to wake up. There was no doubt about it.

"Ke...Kevin?" a raspy voice asked.

Kevin sharply turned his head towards his now conscious girlfriend. "Gwen? Gwen, are you okay?" he jumped out of his chair and onto the bed next to her, cupping her face.

"Kevin...before...before I black out again...I just..." she gasped, trying to find the strength to finish her statement.

"You don't have to say it now. Save your energy," he coaxed.

Gwen shook her head, which caused her to wince. Kevin's face coated with even more concern. "I...I want...I want to tell you that I...I love you, too."

Kevin was dumbfounded. But he quickly regained his composure. "So I guess you heard everything I said, huh?"

She only smiled this time.

Suddenly, Ben burst into the room, shaking his head left and right, left and right. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Try the bed," Kevin answered.

Ben stopped what he was doing, stood up straight, and glanced at his cousin laying before him. "Oh, hey, Gwen, how you feeling?"

"I've...been better," she responded, her voice still somewhat hoarse.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Kevin suggested, pulling his hand away from her face.

Gwen frowned. "I was...just...unconscious. I think...I think I'm good."

"He's right, Gwen," Ben stated, taking a seat on the other side of her bed.

"I...I'm okay..."

"No you're not, and you should get some rest before you wear yourself out," Kevin said.

After attempting a staring match, Gwen gave in. "...Fine. Just don't wa...watch me sleep."

Kevin smiled as he pulled the blankets up a little higher on her body. She was out like a light.

"So..." Ben said, "you love my cousin, huh?"

Kevin scowled and sighed. "Did _everyone_ hear that?"

* * *

 **Okay I hope everyone enjoyed. It was super fun to write, and if anyone has any requests for a Gwevin one-shot feel free to PM me!**

 **Love to all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
